


Kaito's, Kokichi's, and Rantaro's sick day

by Snowy_Snowflake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Saiouma centric, Seriously this gets really fluffy, Shuichi Kaede and Maki have their hands full, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very long, Very small mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Snowflake/pseuds/Snowy_Snowflake
Summary: What was supposed to be a kind gesture of getting presents for their loved ones turned into three boys getting caught out in the rain for hours in one of the worst storms in history. It doesn’t help that they have three angry and worried partners to deal with. Even though things aren’t going very well at first, something good may come out of getting sick.





	1. Idiots in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back! Well, this was supposed to be short...but I had to split it up into two chapters since it was so long…*nervous laughing* But I hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be up on Friday \\(^-^)/  
> ~Snowy

Shuichi walked up the steps to his uncle’s house, umbrella in his hands with a grocery bag tucked underneath his arm. _It sure is raining hard out, I hope Kokichi’s staying warm inside…_ Shuichi thought, curling the umbrella in on itself. He opened the door and peered inside his uncle’s house, searching for his petite, purple haired boyfriend. “Hey ‘Kichi, I’m back from the store! Are you here?” Shuichi called out, turning on the lights and putting the grocery bag down. 

He sure was lucky to find a store that was open, hardly anything was due to the crazy storm. _I hope my uncle’s ok as well, it wouldn’t be good to get caught out in the storm like this._ Shuichi’s nerves climbed higher, wanting his loved ones to be safe. Shuichi’s uncle wasn’t home yet because he had to travel to his agency to work on a case and file away paperwork, hopefully he didn’t drive home after he was finished. 

“Kokichi? Are you sleeping?” Shuichi called softly, walking up the stairs to his bedroom to see if he had fallen asleep. “Kokichi…? Are you in here?” Shuichi opened the door slightly, looking at his bed and expecting to see a small figure curled up asleep, but to his dismay, found that there wasn’t anyone there. _Weird...it’s 10 p.m...Kokichi usually falls asleep by then...I hope he’s ok._ Just when he was about to call for him again, he suddenly got a phone call. He checked the caller I.D. and found that it was his friend Kaede. “Hello?” Shuichi asked, picking up and putting the phone to his ear. 

“Hi Shuichi! Crazy weather we’re having!” She responded. 

“It sure is, so how have you and Rantaro been? Also, have you seen Kokichi anywhere? I don’t think he’s at my uncle’s house, he went out earlier today but he hasn’t come back, I’m getting worried.” Shuichi mumbled, fumbling with his sleeves in anxiousness. 

“Sorry Shuichi...I haven’t seen him, I was actually calling you to see if you saw Rantaro anywhere, I can’t find him either.” Kaede confessed. 

“Is that so? Do you think the storms keeping them—” All at once, another caller appeared on Shuichi’s phone. The sudden unexpectedness made him throw his phone up in the air and landed with a _Clang!_ on the counter. The movement caused the accept button to be pressed. 

“Shuichi! I need to talk to you, it’s important.” Maki immediately started to talk, wasting no time. “Maki! What’s wrong? What’re you calling for?” Kaede asked, worried that something could be wrong. 

“Oh, hello Kaede. I’m calling because a certain idiot decided to go out in this storm. And of course, hasn’t come back and left his phone here.” Maki huffed, clearly annoyed, but it held a certain worried edge to it. 

“Sorry Maki, I haven’t seen him, me and Kaede were trying to see if anyone’s seen Kokichi and Rantaro, but we didn’t have any luck.” Shuichi explained with a heavy heart. 

“I thought so… well, do any of you have any theories on where they could be?” Maki questioned. 

Do you think they got trapped in this storm?! Or hurt?!” Shuichi yelled through the phone, worried for Kaito’s, Kokichi’s, and Rantaro’s safety, (but mainly Kokichi’s safety) 

“I hope not! We should go see if we can find them!” Kaede proclaimed. 

“That idiot better not be hurt out there.” Maki growled, secretly concerned. 

“You two should come over to my house so we can look for them!” Kaede exclaimed, not giving the two a chance to respond as she hung up the phone. 

“Yeah, good idea, let’s go.” Maki agreed, ending the phone call as well. Shuichi ended the call quickly, scrambling to get a rain jacket on and the umbrella he left on the floor. Getting his things and a change of clothes for both him and Kokichi, he quickly ran out the door. _Thankfully Kaede doesn’t live that far away, just a 5 minute run from my uncle’s house. I hope he’s safe…_ With the thought of seeing Kokichi hurt, he sprinted as fast as he could to Kaede’s house. 

_________________________

Once Shuichi arrived, Kaede greeted him by throwing a towel in his face. “Ah! Sorry Shuichi, I thought you were Rantaro!” Kaede apologized, giggling at his unimpressed look.

“What took you so long?” Maki asked, already at the house.  


“What…*huff* do you… *huff* mean? I ran as… fast as I…*huff* could!” Shuichi mumbled, out of breath from running so fast.  
“Anyway, have you gotten a text from Kokichi? Or Rantaro?” Maki demanded.

“I remember that Kokichi left the house at 6:30 p.m., by that time the rain started up, when did Rantaro and Kaito leave?” Shuichi inquired, his detective instincts kicking in. 

“I believe Rantaro left around 7:40 p.m., I hope he doesn’t get sick…” Kaede explained, clearly worried. 

“Kaito left around 8:50 p.m., and if he expects me to take care of him if he gets sick then he’s sadly mistaken.” Maki elucidated, crossing her arms. 

“We should go out and look for them, maybe they’re close by? Or taking shelter somewhere?” Shuichi suggested. 

“Yeah, we should go outside and search for them around the area!” Kaede threw on a raincoat and got an umbrella, Maki did the same. The three left the house, worry in their hearts and eyes trained on anything that resembled a human figure in this crazy storm. 

_________________________

They searched for 20 minutes and the storm seemed to only get worse. Wind whipped and howled and tore through their raincoats, no cars were in sight and the trees whipped violently around, this only quickened their paces. Each step seemed to make their worries grow and new worst case scenario ideas budding. _What if one of them got hurt? What if they’re stuck out here? Are they under shelter?_ Were some of the common thoughts the three shared. 

“Do you think we’ll find them!?” Kaede yelled through the raging winds. “I’m sure we will. And when I do—” Maki was cut off from a sudden ringing coming from Kaede’s pocket. “This could be Rantaro!” Kaede cheered in excitement, fishing out her phone from her pocket with eagerness and worry. 

“Who is it? Is it Rantaro?” Shuichi asked fervently. Maki had a hopeful spark in her eyes. Kaede’s expression sunk when she saw who was calling. Nonetheless, she picked it up and started to talk to the person on the other side. Several minutes went by, then, she hung up and put the phone back in her pocket, giving Shuichi and Maki a sad look. 

My parents called, they said that the storm’s getting worse and that they’re stuck at work, they won’t be home tonight...I’m getting really, really worried for Rantaro’s, Kaito’s and Kokichi’s safety!” Kaede admitted, fidgeting with the umbrella. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” Shuichi reassured, giving her a half hug with his arm. Kaede nodded slightly, opening her mouth to say something before Maki interrupted her. 

“Quiet, I hear something.” Everyone went quiet, listening for something other than the angry wind. That’s when they heard it, three voices yelling at each other. Two sounded worried and the other sounded shaky and tired. 

“This is the fifth time you’ve tripped— _ACHOO!_ over nothing! Stop being so stubborn and put my jacket on, you’ll regret it if you don’t! The Luminary of The Stars knows what’s best for my— _ACHOO!_ sidekicks boyfriend!” A voice, presumably Kaito, yelled frettedly. 

“Kaito?” Maki whispered breathlessly, looking at Kaede and Shuichi to confirm it. “It must be them!” Kaede brightened instantly, quieting down to hear where they were. 

“E-ewww! I-I d-don’t w-w-want y-your s-s-s-stupidness t-to i-infect m-me! *cough* S-save m-m-me R-R-Rantaro f-from K-Kaito’s s-stupidity!” The tired and shaky voice replied, the person's teeth were chattering loudly and it sounded a lot like Kokichi’s voice. 

“That must be Kokichi.” Shuichi smiled, relief flooding his senses. _Wait...he’s stuttering so much and he tripped over nothing five times?! That’s not good!_ Shuichi put the puzzle together almost instantly, then tuned back in to the conversation. 

“Kokichi. Don’t be so *sniff* difficult, you can’t even get through a single *snuffle* word without your teeth chattering. You’re going to get really *snuffle* sick—” Rantaro was cut off when a loud _Whack!_ noise sounded. 

“E-excuse m-m-me! Y-you sh-should r-r-really w-w-w-watch w-where y-you’re g-g-g-going!” Kokichi exclaimed, sounding exhausted and irritated. 

“Kokichi, that was a tree.” Kaito pointed out. 

“I-I-I kn-knew th-that!” Kokichi argued. 

“No you didn’t!” Kaito argued with him. 

“Y-yes I-I-I d-did!” 

“No you didn’t!” 

“Y-yes I-I d-did!” 

“No you didn’t!” 

“Y-yes I-I d-d-did—” “Please stop arguing, *sniff* you’re giving me a headache.” Rantaro sighed. “K-Kaito’s f-face i-is *cough* g-g-giving m-me a-a h-headache!” Kokichi shot back, sticking out his tongue. “Your voice is enough to give anyone a headache!” Kaito declared, looking as if he were about to punch him. 

“What did I say about arguing? We have to find a way to get *sniff* home. No doubt Kaede, Maki, and Shuichi are worried.” Rantaro sighed for the umpteenth time that day, face-palming at their bickering. 

“G-guys…” Kokichi interrupted them, swaying slightly. “What’s wrong now, Kokichi?” Kaito asked, annoyance in his words, fully expecting to be teased. But that wasn’t the case. 

“I-I f-feel *cough* r-really...d-dizzy….” Kokichi mumbled out before collapsing to the ground. Fortunately, Kaito reacted quickly and grabbed him before he face planted in the dirt. “Hey! Are you trying to prank us—” Kaito cut himself off mid-sentence when his hand touched Kokichi’s frigid forehead. “Rantaro… he’s freezing cold…” Kaito hissed, fear in his voice as he tried to shake Kokichi to get him to wake up. 

“We have to bring him somewhere warm, he’ll get hypothermia at this rate.” Rantaro whispered back to him, searching for a place they could stay. “Do you think we should contact anyone?” Kaito wondered, taking his jacket off and draping it over the not-so-all-there Kokichi. “Don’t you think we would’ve contacted someone by now? Our phones are dead and you left yours home, remember?” Rantaro gave him an unimpressed look, as if asking, _Don’t you think we would’ve done that by now?_

“That’s right...I hope we don’t worry anyone…” Kaito began to button up his jacket around the small figure, swatting away Kokichi’s shaking hands trying to pull the jacket off. 

“W-w-what d-did I-I s-say *cough* a-a-about th-the j-jacket!” Kokichi stuttered, aware of the soaking wet fabric around his small body. Nevertheless, he held the soaked jacket close to him, trying to gain some warmth. “You need it more than we do, just sit tight until we find a place to stay for shelter.” Rantaro stated, steadying Kokichi’s swaying with a hand to his shoulder. 

“Rantaro!” 

“Kaito!” 

“Kokichi!” 

Three voices called from the distance, running towards the three figures in the rain. 

“Kaede?!” 

“Maki Roll?!” 

“Sh-Shumai?” 

The three responded, answering the other voices calls. The owners of the three voices appeared, Kaede cheered in delight and hugged Rantaro tightly, scolding him for going out in the rain without an umbrella. Maki hit the back of Kaito’s head, telling him how much of an idiot he was and quickly hugged him. “If you get stuck in the rain like this again I will kill you.” Maki smiled a bit, punching his arm. 

Shuichi didn’t say anything, he just simply walked up to Kokichi and hugged him tightly, smiling in relief. He pulled away and looked Kokichi in the eyes, the smile turning into a frown. “Why were you out here for almost 5 hours!? Do you know how worried I was!? You’re soaking wet and you didn’t have an umbrella or a raincoat! Let’s get you dry, you’re shivering and stuttering and—!” Shuichi was cut off by a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Y-you w-w-worry t-t-too m-m-much m-my b-b-b-beloved!” Kokichi smirked, pulling away. “I don’t think I worry enough.” Shuichi replied, stroking Kokichi’s cheek with his hand. Kokichi leaned into the warm hand on his face, smiling gently at how blissful it felt. Shuichi’s face reddened by an immediate blush from his display of affection, but that wasn’t what he was focused on, what grabbed his attention was how cold Kokichi felt and how he was practically holding onto Shuichi in order to stand. Not to mention the fact that his lips were tinted a slight blue. 

“We should get you three inside, before this storm gets worse.” Kaede announced, taking the words out of Shuichi’s mouth. Maki and Kaede put the umbrellas over their partners heads, but Shuichi looked at his boyfriend worriedly. 

“Can you walk? You’re shivering and swaying a lot...can you stand without someone holding you up?” Shuichi was scared to take his arms away from Kokichi, afraid that he would fall and hurt himself. “O-o-of c-course I-I c-can s-s-stand!...O-or i-is th-th-that a-a l-lie?” Kokichi trembled under Kaito’s coat, completely doused in rain. 

“Get on my back Koko, I’m going to get you inside.” Kokichi complied, getting on Shuichi’s back in a piggy back style fashion. “L-lead th-the *cough* w-way m-my s-servants!” Kokichi chirped, resting his head against Shuichi’s neck as he began to doze off. 

“I think we should all return to my place, I don’t think you four should go back to your houses in this weather. Besides, my house is closer and we can all stay together until the storm subsides! My parents won’t be home tonight so I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a few of my friends coming over!” Kaede yelled over the howling wind. 

“Sounds like a great— _ACHOO!_ idea!” Kaito sneezed, smile not wavering. “Kaito, if you get sick I’m not taking care of you. It’s your fault for staying out here in the rain.” Maki stated, scowling angrily. 

“What were you three even doing out here in the first place? We were so worried!” Kaede questioned, squeezing Rantaro’s hand to calm her nerves. “Well…” Rantaro started, but stopped his sentence. Rantaro and Kaito looked back to Kokichi, who was now asleep. Then they looked at each other and sighed. 

“Kokichi’s going to hate us for this...but, he went out earlier today to get a gift for Shuichi, to show him how thankful he is for having you in his life, but once he got to the store, it was closed because of the weather. I went out to get some groceries, but the store was closed as well. On my way back home I found Kokichi, we decided to search for gifts for both Shuichi and Kaede, we saw Kaito and he joined in. Turns out all the stores were closed and when we headed home...we kinda got lost. That’s why we were out so late.” Rantaro explained, feeling guilty for telling Kokichi’s secret. 

“Aww, that’s so thoughtful!” Kaede beamed, and to Rantaro, her smile brightened up the storm around them. 

“He...really wanted to get me a gift? To show he was thankful for me?” Shuichi gasped, his heart fluttering from Kokichi’s plan. 

“Yeah, he was pretty disappointed when we found out all the stores were closed. But now that we told you he’s going to kill us for sharing his plan.” Rantaro groaned, already imagining what kind of prank Kokichi would pull on them later for “treason.” Everyone laughed at the idea and made their way through the rain with Kaede leading them, determined to make it home without anyone getting sick. 

_________________________

The six soon arrived at Kaede’s house after walking and stumbling around for 20 more minutes, everyone was now soaking wet and cold.

“Kokichi, we’re here…” Shuichi nudged him gently, getting no response other than a tighter grip around his neck. He was about to try again before, “Hey! Wake up!” Kaito shouted, causing Kokichi to fling his arm out and hit Kaito’s face like an alarm clock, then wrapped them back around Shuichi’s neck and nuzzled his shoulder. 

“No...5 more...minutes…” Kokichi mumbled sleepily, not letting go of Shuichi. 

“What’d you say you little—” Kaito raised his fists. 

“Alright! We should get inside now!” Kaede stood between the two, trying to prevent Kaito from throwing Kokichi halfway down the road. She unlocked the door and allowed everyone to go in. 

“Kokichi? We’re here, you have to wake up now. We’re going to get you more comfortable.” Shuichi shuffled a bit, maneuvering himself so that he wouldn’t disturb the “Koala” on his back while folding the umbrella and stepping into the warm house. At this point, Kokichi started to stir. “...Shuichi?” Kokichi mumbled, looking at him with sleepy eyes. 

“It’s me ‘Kichi, how’re you feeling? Let’s get you warm again, you’re freezing and it’s making me worry.” Shuichi called softly, setting Kokichi down on the ground. “I-I-I f-feel g-great m-my b-b-beloved! N-never b-better!” Kokichi smiled widely, sticking his shaking hands behind his head. “O-or i-is th-that *cough* *cough*—” 

“A lie?” Shuichi finished for him, patting his back to help with the coughing. “C-caught m-me th-there! I-it w-was a-a l-l-lie! *cough!*” He ended with a pitiful cough. Shuichi looked at him with sympathy and warmth, wrapping his arms around the small figure in front of him. “I’m so glad you’re safe...” Shuichi pulled Kokichi into a warm hug, kissing his forehead lightly. “Don’t do that again, understand?” He scolded him, running a hand through his messy hair. “O-ok…” Kokichi replied dreamily, melting into the hug. 

“That’s better!” Kaito declared, wringing out his soaked clothes on the mat. “Here. Don’t get Kaede’s house all wet with your rain soaked attire.” Maki shoved a pair of his pajamas in his face, blushing at his proud reaction. “Aww, you remembered that these are my favorite pajamas!” Kaito grabbed the pajamas, holding them like they were the greatest gift Maki had ever given him. 

At this a certain someone perked up. “Y-your f-favorite pajamas h-h-have s-smiley stars and r-rocket ships o-on th-them! A-and you c-call m-m-me ch-childish!” Kokichi chimed in, a teasing smile on his face. “These pajamas aren’t childish!” Kaito argued. “Y-yes th-they are!” Kokichi shot back, making his tone sound as annoying as possible. “C’mere you little—” 

“AAAAAHHHH! S-save *cough* me m-my b-beloved! K-Kaito’s trying t-to h-hurt me!” Kokichi jumped into Shuichi’s arms, nuzzling his head into his chest. Shuichi sighed and shook his head, giving Kaito an apologetic look. “Let’s get you into dry clothes, fortunately I brought some with me.” Shuichi set him down again and laced his fingers with Kokichi’s as they walked down the hallway. On the way to the bathroom, Kokichi stuck his tongue out at Kaito before disappearing behind the corner. 

“Don’t forget to put your clothes in the laundry room! I’ll clean them later!” Kaede called after them. 

“I honestly don’t know what Shuichi sees— _ACHOO!_ in him.” Kaito sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. “Go get changed, then we’ll figure out how to deal with everyone.” Maki stated. “Alright Maki Roll,” Kaito then pulled her into a hug. “Sorry if I worried you, I’ll try not to get caught in a storm like that again.” 

“If you do, then I’m not going to save you again.” Maki was blushing, embarrassed from the hug. “You say that now, but when I need to be saved I’m sure you’ll be there.” Kaito smiled knowingly. “Go put your pajamas on.” Maki ordered, turning around and crossing her arms. “You got it— _ACHOO!_ Maki Roll!” Kaito sneezed, dashing off towards another bathroom. 

“Well, I suppose we should all get changed, explanations afterwards.” Kaede informed, giving Rantaro a towel. “Sounds like a good plan, oh and Kaede,” Rantaro said, trying to get her attention. 

“Yes, Rantaro?” Kaede asked, glancing at him with question. 

“Surprise!” Rantaro wrapped her up in a hug, getting her all wet. 

“Wha—?! Rantaro!” Kaede laughed, flicking water in his face. The two laughed, continuing to flick water at each other. Maki coughed slightly, trying to get their attention. “Oh! Right, we should get out of these wet clothes!” Kaede reminded them, finding some comfortable clothes. The remaining three went off in different directions to get ready for the night. 

After about 10 minutes, everyone came back wearing pajamas and no longer looked like they were out in the rain for hours. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Shuichi mumbled to Kokichi, beginning to walk over to Kaede. 

“Who’s the childish one now!? You’re wearing— _ACHOO!_ a dragon onesie!” Kaito smirked, standing on the table to gain a height advantage to tease him even more. “S-says the i-i-idiot who *cough* can’t e-e-even t-tie his sh-shoes! Look, they’re u-untied n-now.” Kokichi pointed to Kaito’s feet. 

“What? No they’re not—” As soon as Kaito looked down at his sock covered feet, Kokichi shoved the table Kaito was standing on, making him fall backwards onto the couch. Without wasting a second, Kokichi got up and sat on his back, preventing him from getting up. “Hey! Get off me!” Kaito struggled to escape, but his efforts were futile. 

“Hmmm, I d-don’t w-want to. I h-have t-to put m-my *cough* s-subordinates in place if th-they get out of l-line.” Kokichi mocked, examining his nails. “When I get my hands on you— _ACHOO!_ I’m gonna—” “Quiet!” Kokichi silenced him by throwing a pillow at his face. 

“Kokichi…stop *sniff* sitting on Kaito.” Rantaro sighed, shaking his head. 

“F-fiiiine y-you’re n-no fun!” Kokichi whined as he jumped off Kaito, landing on the ground in a flourish. “You w-were an u-uncomfortable p-pillow a-a-anyway! M-my beloved Sh-Shumai on the o-other hand i-is the best p-pillow!” Kokichi snickered as he ducked the pillow flying at his head. 

While this was going on, Shuichi started talking to Kaede, fidgeting with his sleeve in worry. “Do you have an extra blanket? Kokichi’s still shivering…” Shuichi whispered to Kaede, noticing how he curled up on himself to gain the little warmth his petite body provided. 

“Oh! Yeah, there should be one on the couch.” She whispered back to him, pointing to the couch which held a soft and fuzzy blanket. Shuichi nodded, walking over to the couch and picking up the comfortable piece of fabric. Kaito was standing off to the side, arms crossed with a pouting expression. Kokichi was on the opposite side, shivering and coughing. 

“Here, this should help with the shivering.” Shuichi walked over to him draped the blanket over Kokichi’s shoulders, chuckling softly when he leaned back, allowing his head to rest comfortably in his arms. 

“I f-feel a l-lot better now that y-you're with me.” Kokichi sighed happily and tugged on Shuichi’s sleeve, signaling that he wanted some affection. Shuichi smiled fondly, moving his hand to stroke the messy purple hair in front of him. “You’re so adorable…” He mumbled, putting his arms around him snugly. “S-supreme e-evil Leaders aren’t a-adorable! I’m th-the m-most evil p-person in th-the w-world!” Kokichi claimed, puffing out his chest, though his voice came out much more soft and quiet than intended. Shuichi just laughed, petting him fondly. 

“Ahem,” Maki coughed, getting their attention. “As I was saying, since you three idiots decided to stay in the rain for hours, you all should sit down and go to bed early.” Maki huffed. 

“But I d-don’t *cough* want to Maki! I w-want to stay up a-all night and watch m-movies! While d-drinking *cough* Grape Panta—! *cough* *Cough!* *Cough!!*” Kokichi was abruptly interrupted by a coughing fit, coughing into the sleeve of his dragon onesie. Shuichi put a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, guiding him to the couch when he was done. 

“Maki’s right, you should all relax and get to bed early!” Kaede hovered over them like a mother worried about her kids. “Oh! I have an idea, we should make some warm drinks for you three, so we can warm you up faster!” Kaede’s eyes brightened at the idea of helping her friends. 

“That would be great! Especially if it’s made by Maki! She makes the best hot chocolate!” Kaito shouted proudly. “Do you want to die?” Maki replied, blushing madly. 

“That’s an amazing idea Kaede, let’s all go sit on the couch.” Rantaro reasoned, sitting on the couch with Kaito following. 

“I think that sounds like a great idea, what do you want, Kokichi? Tea? I know it’s one of your favorites.” Shuichi smiled softly, watching Kokichi subconsciously curl up against him and hug him like a Koala. Shuichi had never seen him look so content like this before, and he couldn’t resist the urge to caress his cheek lovingly. “Mmm...t-tea s-sounds good…” Kokichi replied sleepily, burrowing his head in Shuichi’s chest, letting out a contented sigh. 

“Ok, I’ll go get you some tea, I’ll be right back.” Shuichi got up, but instantly wanted to sit back down again when Kokichi whimpered at the lack of warmth, now leaning his head against the arm of the couch. _I’ll be sure to make it quick, the sooner I’m finished the sooner Kokichi will feel better._

Shuichi made his way over to the stove, getting a teapot and filling it with water, then placed it on the stove and waited for it to heat up. Maki grabbed a packet of chocolate mix and poured some milk in a pot, putting it on the stove to warm it up. Kaede poured a glass of milk, then put it in the microwave and waited. She signaled for them to come closer to her, whispering, “Do you think they might get sick?” 

“Well, Kokichi’s still stuttering, shaking, and coughing, Kaito’s sneezing, and Rantaro’s shivering and sniffling, but all of those things could just be after effects of being outside in a storm for too long. I wouldn’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Maki explained, but Shuichi picked up on an underlying tone of doubt. Suddenly, the microwave beeped and the tea kettle whistled, startling the three by making Kaede and Shuichi yell while Maki pulled out a knife, ready to attack. They all looked at each other, then, they all started to laugh from their silliness, even Maki. 

After their giggles died down, Shuichi immediately got back to making the tea while Kaede grabbed the mug and Maki finished the hot chocolate. Once done, the two headed out to the living room. _Thankfully Kaede’s house is large, that way no one has to sleep on the floor_. Shuichi aimlessly wondered, pouring the tea. Once he arrived, he found everyone sitting on the couch next their partners with Kokichi still trembling and shivering. 

“I’m back, here’s your tea, I made sure to put extra sugar cubes in it…” Shuichi whispered, setting the mug on the table. Kokichi seemed to revive at the sound of Shuichi’s voice, and instantly perked up and clung onto him. _He looks like a baby Koala...he’s cute and small like one too…_ Shuichi quickly reddened as he realized what he thought. Shaking his head to remove the notion, he carefully maneuvered himself so that he was sitting down with Kokichi clinging onto him, trying to get warm. “How’s that? Do you feel better?” Shuichi asked, putting his arms around Kokichi tightly. 

“Mmm, a lot…” Kokichi mumbled, sinking into his embrace. “Don’t forget your tea. Oh, and how do you feel? Are you cold? Your lips are still blue, did you know that? How’s your coughing? Does it hurt? Do you want more blankets? Do you want medicine—” 

“Shh...” Kokichi stopped him by putting a hand to his mouth, instantly shushing him. “Ah, r-right.” He stuttered, growing embarrassed from his blabbering. 

“Mhm…” Kokichi responded sleepily, finding a good position to lay down in. “P-protect me...Sh-Shumai…I have s-so many enemies...a-after me…!” He tried to stay awake, but being outside for 5 hours while it was thunder-storming really tired him out, he didn’t realize he was slipping into dreamland until Shuichi laughed softly and whispered a quiet, “Good night.” 

“He fell asleep quickly, he must’ve been really tired.” Kaede whispered quietly to the pair. 

“Yeah...I’m glad he’s sleeping, hopefully he can sleep off any colds he might’ve gotten.” Shuichi ran a hand through Kokichi’s hair, admiring the natural purple tips that seemed to get lighter at the ends. 

“Me too, it would be awful if the three got sick tomorrow! Being sick is no fun at all.” Kaede proclaimed, flicking through some channels so they could watch a movie as she leaned into Rantaro’s side more. He silently nodded in agreement, focusing on the movie she picked out. 

_________________________

After the movie was finished, everyone was yawning and completely exhausted. Kokichi was peacefully sleeping on top of Shuichi, humming in contentment every now and then as he tried to get more warm. Shuichi didn’t have the heart to wake him up, but Kaito did.

“HEY! WAKE UP! TIME TO GO TO BED!” Kaito shouted as loud as he could, throwing a pillow directly at Kokichi to wake him up. Shuichi was too stunned to react, now noticing bright, confused, violet eyes staring up at him from under the blanket. 

“Mmm…?” Came Kokichi’s sleepy reply, picking his head up off of his chest. “Hey there...sorry for the rude awakening…” Shuichi shot Kaito a look, only seeing Kaito’s winning smirk, thinking he won this round. Kokichi would get him back soon enough. “Hey love? Let’s go to bed, ok?” Shuichi gently picked up the half-awake half-asleep Kokichi, bringing him to a spare bedroom so he could properly sleep, the others did the same. 

“I’ll be right back ‘Kichi, lay down and get comfortable.” Shuichi called as he started to get ready for bed. When he entered the room again, his heart melted from the adorably cute sight that greeted him. Kokichi was sprawled out on the bed with his dragon onesie on, one of the wings was laying on his stomach and his hair was a sloppy mess, forming a purple halo around his head. To add to this, he was quietly snoring as well. Shuichi wondered how much longer he could stand Kokichi’s lovable and cuddly demeanor until his heart burst. 

Taking out his phone and snapping a quick picture of the sight, he finally gave in to his exhaustion and laid down next to the Ultimate Supreme Leader. As soon as he got comfortable, Kokichi immediately resumed “Koalaing” him. 

“Love….you…” Kokichi sleepily mumbled, nuzzling his head and wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s chest. 

“Love you too…” Shuichi replied, wrapping his arms around the others back as well. With a kiss goodnight, they both fell asleep in each other’s embraces.


	2. Oh no.

When Shuichi woke up the next morning, he knew something was terribly, horribly, wrong. 1. Kokichi wasn’t subconsciously cuddling him like he did every time they went to sleep. 2. Kokichi’s back was turned away from Shuichi, which was never the sight that greeted him in the morning. Someway or another, they always ended up in each others arms, his head tucked comfortably under Shuichi’s chin. 3. Kokichi was shivering and coughing in his sleep. 4. Kokichi had gotten changed out of his dragon onesie and into his regular outfit, but then went back to bed right after, which was strange. And 5. He was whimpering and was buried under as many blankets as possible, but that wasn’t enough to stop his ferocious shaking.

“Uhm...Kokichi? Are you awake?” Shuichi sat up, concerned. “Hey—” Shuichi couldn’t stop himself from gasping at the sight when he turned Kokichi over to face him. A bright, feverish blush was on his forehead and cheeks, he was shivering and coughing and his overall appearance looked very sickly. He was extremely pale, far paler than normal. Whenever he coughed, he sounded as if he were in pain. 

Shuichi’s heart broke at the sight. “You’re sick...aren’t you?” He whispered softly, pulling Kokichi into his arms. 

“Noooo...I feel fine…!” He whined, trying (and failing) to sit up, only managing to collapse back in to him. 

“Hey! Easy! Just...here.” Shuichi pulled Kokichi close to him, trying to quell his shivering while he tried to feel his forehead. He put a hand to Kokichi’s head but instantly pulled away. The skin under his hand was _boiling._ Kokichi leaned into Shuichi’s seemingly chilly hand against his forehead, smiling at the comfortable cold it provided. 

“That’s not good!” Shuichi shouted more to himself than Kokichi. He started to get up to find a wet cloth to calm down the fever, and a thermometer as well, but was stopped when he realized a certain someone was clinging to him. 

“N-no! Don’t… *cough* go…. m’cold…stay...please…?” He looked up at him with wide, glazed over eyes, showing how sick he really was. 

“I— I’ll be right back. Ok?” Shuichi briskly walked out the room, pretending his heart didn’t just shatter when he heard Kokichi whimper from the lack of warmth. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he was met with Kaede and Maki grabbing various medical supplies from the cabinets. Maki mumbling some dark things under her breath while Kaede was frantically trying to balance medicine and tea in one hand. 

They directed their attention to Shuichi once they noticed him, both had the same look in their eyes. “Kokichi got sick, right?” Kaede offered a sympathetic smile pointing to the medicine cabinet. 

“Rantaro and Kaito too?” Shuichi asked, bewildered. 

“I told him. But of course he said that, ‘The Luminary Of The Stars would chase away any sickness that got to him.’ he was wrong. Obviously. Now he has a sore throat and a mild fever, and he just won’t stop shouting.” Maki sharply turned on her heel and headed into Kaito’s room, loud sneezing could be heard coming from there. 

“Kaede, *sniff* it’s not that big a deal, I just *sniff* have a runny nose is *sniff* all…” Rantaro muttered as he walked out of his bedroom, his movements were slow and zombie like, and his pale complexion didn’t help anything either. 

“Get back to bed! You have a 101.8 _(38.7 C)_ fever! I’m not letting you walk around and get even worse!” Kaede quickly ushered him back to bed, grabbing a tissue box along the way. 

“This is going to be a long day… it doesn’t help that it’s still storming outside…” Shuichi mumbled to himself, not looking forward to what the rest of the day held. After all, he had never taken care of a 'sick Kokichi' before, he didn't know how he would act. 

“Shuichi! You have to tell— _ACHOO!_ Maki Roll that I’m doin’ fine! I’m not— _ACHOO!_ sick!” Kaito rubbed his nose on his sleeve, wincing from yelling. 

“Kaito. Shut up. You have a sore throat and yelling isn’t helping.” Maki gave him her best ‘I’m going to kill you.’ look as she practically dragged him back to bed. 

“But Maki Roll—!” The door slammed shut again. Sighing to himself, Shuichi quickly grabbed a thermometer and found a small cloth, then soaked it under the cold water and quickly returned to his room. 

Once he arrived, Kokichi looked even worse, instantly sending his mind into a frenzy. _How’s it possible for him to look even worse in just a short amount of time!?_ “K-Kokichi? Are you doing ok…?” Shuichi whispered hesitantly. 

“Oh, I’m doing absolutely *cough!* fine! Never *cough* *cough* better!” The sarcasm in his voice was so clear Shuichi wished he never asked that question. In truth, Kokichi looked _exhausted._ It seemed like he hadn’t slept in days. His face was paper white and the feverish blush stuck out like a sore thumb. He was sweating but shaking as he tried to bury himself under as many blankets as possible, he was wearing Shuichi’s striped black uniform over his white straight jacket-esque one, and under different circumstances, he would’ve thought that Kokichi looked adorable all bundled up in his uniform. 

“Lay down and relax, I’m going to take care of you.” Shuichi made his way over to the bedridden Leader, putting everything on the bedside table. 

“But...you’ll...you’re...gonna….*cough* get sick…! *cough* *cough!* *cough!!*” Kokichi doubled over, coughing harshly as his senses were assaulted by a bad coughing attack. 

“Easy, easy. What did I say? Just relax, I’ll handle everything else.” Shuichi gently cooed as he rubbed his back, trying to calm down the coughing fit. 

“No! I’m not *cough* that weak! I can…*cough* handle it!” _I can’t show him how weak I am right now...he can use my sickness as an advantage to hurt me. I can’t be vulnerable. As soon as he sees how defenseless I am he’ll hurt me. I know he will. He hasn’t done it yet but everyone I’ve ever met did it before! I can’t trust him! I can’t!_ Kokichi mentally told himself, not wanting to look helpless in front of Shuichi. 

“Kokichi, please… it’s clear you can’t even walk without someone helping you.” Shuichi pointed out, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I’ll be…*cough* fine...in a couple…*cough* days…! You d-don’t need t-to *cough!* baby me! I’ll go back...to...to n-normal in a couple...*cough* couple days. You don’t need *cough* to do anything.” Kokichi tried to sit up again, but two things were stopping him. 1. He was far too weak, and 2. Two hands delicately, but forcefully, pushed him back down again. 

He hated being this vulnerable. He hated needing to get help from other people. He _hated_ being so weak and easily overpowered from his sick condition. Especially in front of Shuichi. He was the last person he wanted to see him look so helpless and fragile. 

Being the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi immediately noticed Kokichi’s tense and guarded position. _He still doesn’t fully trust me…_ Shuichi thought sadly, wanting more than anything to get through to the little liar and show him that he cares and that he wouldn’t hurt him. If only he knew _how_ to accomplish such a feat. 

When Kokichi opened his eyes, Shuichi’s slightly angry but pity filled face was staring at him, knowing why he was reacting the way he was. He knew what he was going to say next would stir up some unpleasant memories, but he needed to let Kokichi know that he wasn’t like _them._ “That’s not how parents were supposed to take care of their sick child. _They_ weren’t supposed to ignore you.” Was all Shuichi said, a sympathetic and caring look now on his face. 

At this, Kokichi immediately tensed up even more. “I’m not _them._ I’ll take care of you when you’re sick or...or fragile like this. So please...let me help? I won’t hurt you...I’ll _never_ hurt you. I won’t hurt you like _they_ did. I would never do that. You do know that, right?” Shuichi whispered sadly. 

No one said or did anything for some time, the only expression Kokichi displayed was shock. In all honesty, he was scared to be cared for. He was scared to be loved. He was scared...to trust. He wanted to completely trust Shuichi, he wanted to _so badly._ He wanted to trust Shuichi’s words, wanted to believe that he wouldn’t hurt him. Sure, he trusted him, but not fully. He wanted to, he really, really wanted to. But his paranoia and trust issues kept telling him that Shuichi would betray him. Everyone always did. 

Shuichi would kick him to the curb as soon as he became useless and unimportant. But then why was Shuichi hugging him? Why was he caring so much? Why did he say, “I love you.” to him every morning and night? Why was he always there to pick him up when he fell? Why did he hold him close and whisper reassuring things to him when he woke up from a nightmare? Why was he always there to help him? Why did he kiss him so gently and lovingly? Why did he make him feel like he was on top of the world? And so...incredibly happy? And why...did Kokichi ignore all his paranoia and trust issues yelling at him to keep his heart locked up and to himself and...give it to Shuichi…? 

Kokichi knew this decision was dangerous and risky. Kokichi knew if this backfired, he would get hurt and his issues would sky rocket. But he swallowed his fears and doubts...and allowed his walls to fall down. He allowed his mask to break. He allowed his heart to open by unlocking the cage that trapped it inside. And he allowed himself...to fully... **trust**...Shuichi. 

Steeling himself, he slowly allowed his body to relax, laying down in the blankets and pillows like Shuichi told him to do so in the first place. “Kokichi? What’s with the sudden change in your stance—” 

“I’m _trusting_ you...completely. I’m vulnerable and *cough* weak right now and I...I need help. I need your help. I can’t take care of myself right now...so…” Kokichi stopped, blushing from what he was saying. He took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s *cough* been several months since we got together and you *cough* haven’t given me a reason to not trust you so I think— no...I _know_ I can trust you *cough* to take care of me and I know that you won’t hurt me...I’m going to...to _fully_ trust you *cough* from now on…” 

As soon as Kokichi said the words, he wanted to run out of the room from the look Shuichi was displaying. “You...you do?” Shuichi’s voice was unsure, half expecting him to shout that it was a lie, but wishing and hoping that it wasn’t. Kokichi nodded, looking everywhere except Shuichi’s face. 

Suddenly, he was pulled into one of the most comforting and loving hugs he had ever felt in his life. “I’m so proud of you! You’re completely trusting someone— completely trusting me! ‘Kichi...I’m so proud of you…this is a big thing for you...a-and I promise. I promise I won’t make you regret it.” They were forehead to forehead, a big smile on both of their faces. 

Shuichi’s ahoge had curled into a little heart at Kokichi’s words without realizing it. “You better *cough* not.” Kokichi rested his head against Shuichi’s neck, entirely relaxing in his presence. The moment was blissful and peaceful for the two, but of course, something had to ruin it. 

Shuichi frowned suddenly when his forehead made contact, reluctant to break the silence. “We have to take care of that fever first, it’s definitely not a mild one. Here, lay down and get comfortable. Try to get some rest, I’ll find you some cough medicine too...” Shuichi trailed off, realizing the little Leader had already started to doze off on him. 

With the utmost care, he carefully set Kokichi down on the bed, covering him with comfortable blankets. “Now to get your fever down…” Shuichi grabbed the cold towel and placed it on Kokichi’s head, making him subconsciously shiver and whine. Kokichi knocked it off in a fit of protest. 

“I know, I know. It feels uncomfortable but it’s going to help you.” He coaxed, trying to ease his restlessness as he put it back on. He then grabbed the new thermometer, and, uncapping the end, tenderly put it in Kokichi’s mouth. Careful to not rouse his sick boyfriend. However, he wasn’t careful enough, realizing that Kokichi opened one eye to look at him tiredly. “Sorry...just taking your temperature.” Kokichi slightly nodded, his eye sliding shut again. 

He really was tired. Hearing the beep, Shuichi took it out, trying (and failing) to stifle his gasp. _102.4 Fahrenheit!? (39.1 C) no wonder he looks so bad!_ “What…? Is it really that…*cough* bad…?” Kokichi finished with a pitiful cough, fear in his eyes. 

“N-no! It’s not that bad...but not good either...d-don’t worry about it. You don’t need to worry about it. Just sleep.” Shuichi tried to reassure him, knowing that if he knew his temperature he would panic. 

“B-but—” All it took was a calming hand on his chest to make him stop. 

Shuichi shook his head. “No, rest. You need it.” The end got slurred together in his mind as Kokichi found himself falling back asleep, his protests dying in his throat as darkness overtook him. “I’ll go get some medicine for you, I’ll be right back.” 

Shuichi walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. “Shuichi!” Kaede called, scaring him half to death. 

“Y-yes Kaede? Is there something wrong?” Shuichi stuttered out. 

“Ah, before I tell you… uh…” She pointed to the rebellious strand of hair on his head that was still heart shaped. 

Shuichi looked in the mirror and blushed deeply, but not before letting out a yelp of surprise. “U-uhm ignore th-that.” Shuichi mumbled, straightening it back to its original shape, somehow, it just didn't want to form anything other than a heart. 

“Haha, ok then! And to answer your first question, yes and no. But before I explain, how’s Kokichi? Is he really sick?” 

“Yeah...he has a 102.4 fever.” 

“That’s horrible! I hope he feels better soon! Maybe I can play him a piano piece— oh! Maybe I can play something for everyone to help them feel better!” Kaede’s eyes brightened, realizing how she could help her sick friends. 

“Yeah, I think they would like that. But, what’s wrong?” 

“Oh! Well...it turns out that we’re all out of medicine and other medical supplies. But me and Maki are going to go to the store soon, do you want to come?” Kaede questioned, tilting her head to the side a bit. 

“Of course! When are we leaving?” 

“In about an hour and a half or so, the storm hasn’t gotten any worse, so that’s good!” Kaede beamed, overflowing with optimism. 

“Alright, thank you.” Shuichi smiled. 

“No problem! Kaito and Rantaro are eating breakfast, Maki’s there too, you can join them or get Kokichi if you want. Some ingredients for soup are out as well if you want to make some.” Kaede suggested, pointing towards the kitchen. 

“Thanks, I’ll go do that now.” Shuichi nodded, walking towards the kitchen. 

“Hey sidekick…” Kaito whispered, waving at him frantically. Rantaro nodded, acknowledging his existence. Both decided not to mention the heart. 

“Hey Kaito, Rantaro. How are you two feeling?” Shuichi asked, grabbing some ingredients for soup. 

“I’m feeling—!” Maki glared at Kaito, silently challenging him to yell and see what happened. “I’m feeling great.” Kaito whispered, trying not to aggravate his throat...and Maki. 

“I’m doing alright, thanks for asking.” Rantaro casually grinned as he ate his breakfast. 

“Ah, that’s good you two, hopefully you won’t be sick for long.” Shuichi grabbed a pot and started to make the soup. 

“Thanks sidekick, The Luminary Of The Stars will get better in no time!” Kaito quickly regretted shouting the last part, his sore throat voiced it’s opinion. 

“Kaito.” Maki threatened, staring at him with a warning in her gaze. “No more shouting.” 

“I know Maki Roll…” Maki’s face morphed into a ‘Don’t make me repeat it again.’ look. Kaede soon came back in the kitchen, causing all five of them to start up a conversation with each other, completely forgetting about their worries. 

“Do you smell something burning?” Rantaro interrupted after a little while, looking up from his food to survey the room. 

“Ah! The soup!” Shuichi turned around only to see that the soup was now...burnt. “S-sorry! I’m not that great of a cook…” He flushed in embarrassment, cleaning up his mess. 

“That’s my sidekick! Always achieving the impossible! How— _ACHOO!_ did you even burn soup in the first place?” Kaito chuckled while Maki face-palmed. 

“Guuuys…” Shuichi whined, blushing even more. 

“I’m glad you didn’t make me breakfast.” Rantaro teased, smirking at Shuichi’s bright red face. 

“W-well I d-didn’t— I-I d-didn’t m-mean— I g-got distracted a-and—” Shuichi hid his face behind his hands, his face was even redder than Kokichi’s. 

“Haha, let me help you with the soup, I can tell you’re not the best in the kitchen.” Kaede giggle as she started a new batch of soup, throwing out the old one. After 30 minutes of Shuichi being teased, the soup was successfully made. 

“Thank you Kaede, I’m glad I won’t be accidentally poisoning Kokichi today.” Shuichi looked away in embarrassment. 

“It’s what friends are for! We’ll leave in 45 minutes to get the medicine, we can put on a movie for you three while we’re gone, or you can all go to sleep? Oh! I can play the piano to help you relax! _Moonlight Sonata_ Opus 27 No. 2 is always so calming, I’m sure it’ll help you all feel better!” Kaede suggested, stars sparkling in her eyes. 

“That would be great Kaede, you’re always so thoughtful and kind.” Rantaro hugged her. 

“I’ll go practice right now!” She cheered as she hugged him back. 

“I’ll get Kokichi after he finishes the soup, that’s really nice of you.” Shuichi said as he started to walk to the sick Leaders room with soup and a glass of water in hand. “Koko…? Are you awake...?” Shuichi knocked on the door gently, walking into the room. “...Wake up, I— er, Kaede made some soup.” He put the bowl and glass of water on the table and shook Kokichi slightly. 

Two eyes shot open as Kokichi bolted upright, senses on high alert. “C-calm down! It’s just me. Sorry for startling you...” Shuichi apologized, putting his palms out in surrender, showing no harm. 

“I-I wasn’t startled!” Kokichi protested, whimpering when his strength gave out and he collapsed into the pillows. “A-anyway, what *cough* took you so long? It’s been an hour…” Kokichi murmured weakly, looking at him lazily. 

“Don’t laugh at me, ok? I kind of...burned the first batch of soup.” Shuichi admitted weakly, looking to the side. Kokichi apparently didn’t hear the first part, not even hesitating to burst out into laughter. 

“You burned soup!?” Kokichi giggled, smiling wide. “C-can we not talk about this!” Shuichi shouted, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“Nee-heehee, sure *cough* my beloved.” Kokichi agreed, exhaustion seeping into his voice. 

“Here, sit up and have some soup, it’s going to help you.” Shuichi formed a little throne with the pillows and blankets against the headboard, helping Kokichi sit up as he handed the bowl to him. Kokichi grabbed the spoon, suddenly becoming hungry. “Careful, it’s hot. So blow on it to cool it do—” “OW!” Kokichi yelled, cutting Shuichi off as he let the spoon fall back in the bowl. “What did I just say…?” Shuichi sighed, giving him a glass of water. Kokichi took it greedily and drank it all down, satisfied that his tongue was no longer on fire. 

“Open.” Shuichi commanded, holding the spoon up to his lips. 

“I can feed *cough* myself! I’m perfectly capable of *cough* doing it!” Kokichi argued, an embarrassed blush spreading over his face. 

“You’re shaking and you’ll spill the soup, please let me help you?” 

“I don’t need any help—” Kokichi stopped himself, looking like he was mentally fighting with himself. His face turned into a look of defeat and guilt as he said his next words. “...Oh, forget it...I said I’d trust you...and I’m *cough* too sick to argue…” Hesitantly, he allowed himself to be fed, totally _not_ blushing from the situation. 

When Kokichi finished, Shuichi noticed some soup on his face. Acting on instinct, he subconsciously reached out and wiped it off with his thumb, not even realizing what he was doing until it was too late. “Wooow, are you *cough* mother henning me now?” Kokichi asked innocently. 

“Shush! I’m just trying to help you feel better, I’m not mother henning you! Now drink some more water and lay back down, I don’t want you to get even sicker. And stay under the blankets!” Shuichi fussed with the blankets, wrapping Kokichi up in a cozy cocoon. 

“Mhm...right, my beloved is *cough* totally not *cough* mother henning me.” Kokichi curled up even more, relaxing completely. 

“Get some rest. Me, Kaede, and Maki have to leave to get medicine, we’ll be gone for an hour. Stay in bed and sleep off that fever.” Shuichi kissed his forehead lovingly, putting the cold cloth back on. “Rest now…” 

“Mmhmm…” Kokichi hummed as he began to drift off. Shuichi quietly got up and changed out of his pajamas into his spare uniform, allowing Kokichi to wear his original one. He then left the room with the bowl of soup in hand, turning the lights off as he shut the door. 

After helping out with the others, it was finally time to leave. “Are you ready Shuichi? We’re leaving now. There’s a movie on if Kokichi wants to join Rantaro and Kaito on the couch.” Kaede informed him, putting on a raincoat. 

“Ah, yes I’m ready. He’ll probably still be asleep—” Shuichi was cut off when two shaky arms wrapped around him from behind, startling him. 

“Come back *cough* soon…” Kokichi pleaded, his arms tightening. 

“Kokichi! What are you doing walking around…” Shuichi trailed off as he noticed the scared look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back as soon as possible.” He turned around and gave Kokichi a hug, stroking his hair. 

“Good! Or else I’ll *cough* send my organization *cough* after you!” He threatened. 

“I promise. Now why don’t you go watch a movie with Rantaro and Kaito? Or you can go to sleep. Remember to not move around too much, just sleep and stay hydrated— and no Grape Panta. Drink water or tea, I made some for you beforehand.” Shuichi reluctantly pulled away, guiding Kokichi to the table so he could drink his tea. 

“And don’t kill each other while we’re gone, that’s my job.” Maki explained, giving a look of malice towards Kokichi as she turned around and left with Kaede and Shuichi. 

When the door shut, Kaito smiled wide. “Lucky you Kokichi, I won’t take anything you say seriously because you’re sick!” Kaito smirked, a look of finally getting the upper hand appeared on his face. 

Kokichi’s expression turned from utter exhaustion to a ‘challenge accepted’ face, knowing exactly how to push Kaito’s buttons. “The earth is flat.” He lied simply, then bolted down the hallway as fast as he could, leaving Kaito sputtering and angry. “W-WHY YOU—! SCREW THE RULES! THAT’S IT! GET OVER HERE!” As Kaito began chasing Kokichi around the house, Rantaro sat back on the couch and watched, wondering why he didn’t have normal friends. 

_________________________ 

When the three opened the door, they were met with a chaotic sight. Rantaro fell asleep on the couch with a thin blanket wrapped around him and a tissue box by his hand, the movie they were supposed to watch was still playing, the volume turned up as loud as possible to block out the mayhem coming from behind. “HEY! STAND STILL SO I CAN PUNCH YA!!” Kaito shouted, chasing Kokichi around the house. 

“Nee-heehee! *Cough!* Can’t *cough!* catch *COUGH!* meeeeee!” Kokichi yelled back, wobbling, coughing, and bumping into the walls as he tried to run away from Kaito. 

“TRY ME YA LITTLE BRAT!” Kaito leapt over the coffee table, trying to corner Kokichi. “AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU—!” 

“Kaito.” Maki glared at him with the most murderous expression any of them had ever seen. 

“M-Maki Roll! H-hi?” Kaito scratched the back of his head, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips as he stopped in his tracks. 

“What are you thinking!? Running around and chasing him while screaming at the top of your lungs! Do you know how stupid that is!” Maki smacked the back of his head, _hard._

“Owww, Maki Roll…” 

“Don’t Maki Roll me Kaito. You’re going straight to bed. You’re not going to talk until you’re completely healed. Do you understand?” Maki grabbed his shoulders harshly, nothing but complete concern in her eyes. Small tears began to form, his condition reminded her all too well of his condition in the game, and it worried her to no end. But if you asked her, she would probably throw you into the nearest wall. 

“Maki Roll...is it my sickness you’re crying about? It’s ok, I won’t die! You don’t have to worry! The Luminary Of The Stars will make sure his other sidekick won’t feel sad!” Kaito wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. 

Just when Maki was about to say something, everyone’s attention was quickly diverted when they heard a weak and out of breath voice speak. “Heeeeey *cough* Shumaaaaaai!...*cough* d’ya…*cough!* know...that…*cough* evvvvverything’s *Cough!* spinniiiiing!” Kokichi tilted a little too far to the side, completely unbalanced and woozy. 

He flopped over like a rag doll, numbly trying to dim the blow with his arms but they were useless too. He fell to the floor with a _Thump!_ before anyone could react and catch him. His body was sprawled out on the ground as he began to cough, and cough...and cough…and cough...until his coughs sounded like he was hacking up his insides. “Shumaaaaaai….*cough!* I feel…*cough* terrible...everything’s spinning...*cough* I’m so….*cough!* dizzy…” Kokichi was wheezing now, trembling on the floor. 

“K-KOKICHI!?” Shuichi dashed over to where Kokichi lay, turning him on his back as he laid Kokichi’s head in his lap. 

“Shumai….*cough* is that...you?” Kokichi attempted to raise his hands to touch Shuichi’s face, but he could barely twitch his fingers. 

“Shh, shh, I’m here. I’m right here. Close your eyes, it’ll help with the spinning.” Shuichi placed his hand on Kokichi’s eyes, resisting the urge to pull his hand away due to how _hot_ his head felt. “Kaito, how long were you chasing Kokichi around for? And WHY!?” Shuichi turned his head, a frown on his face. 

“W-well he was asking— _ACHOO!_ for it. He was teasing me and telling me the earth was flat! Then he ran away laughing! This happened right after you three left.” Kaito explained, now feeling guilty. 

“You shouldn’t have done that! I hope you two don’t get worse!” Kaede walked over to Kokichi like a worried mother. 

“I’m afraid he already has...we’ll talk about this later. I need to get him to bed.” Without looking back, Shuichi picked Kokichi up, patting his back like a baby. 

“Shumaaaaai…*cough*” Kokichi whined. “Shh, not now. Just calm down. Let me take care of this.” Shuichi entered the room, setting Kokichi down on the bed. 

“No! *cough!* You’re...going to *cough*...get sick...if *cough* you keep….taking *cough* care of...me!” Kokichi warned, not wanting to get his beloved sick. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about right now.” “But Shu—” “No. I’m going to take care of you, getting sick isn't my concern right now. Go put some comfortable clothes on, then go straight to bed. I’ll be there to get you your medicine.” Shuichi caressed his cheek, helping him walk into the bathroom. “There’s a change of clothes in the bag, take your time.” With a warm, parting smile, Shuichi walked away to fetch the cough medicine and a thermometer. 

He returned a few moments later, only to walk in on the most adorable sight he had ever seen. Kokichi’s normal white shirt, pants, and checkered scarf were discarded on the floor, the only thing he was wearing was Shuichi’s extra shirt and pants. Both articles of clothing were too big for him, which was prominently shown. _He looks so cute curled up like that...and the way my uniform shows that it’s too big for him just makes this all the more cuter…_

He was simply cuddling with it, as if Shuichi were there right next to him, holding him tightly. His heart shouldn’t be beating this fast right now. Shuichi blushed, wanting to slap himself for thinking about this now when he needed to tend to the sick Leader first. Then another thought came to mind. _I told him to get comfortable clothes...so does that mean…?_ He blushed, realizing that Kokichi deemed his clothes ‘comfortable.’ “I’m going to take your temperature again, can you open your mouth?” Shuichi asked, helping him sit up. 

“Don’t *cough* wanna…” “Please?” Kokichi whimpered again before giving in, opening his mouth. After waiting for 30 seconds, a _beep!_ filled the room. Shuichi took it out and gasped at what it read. “102.9!? _(39.3 C)_ That’s definitely not good!” Shuichi couldn’t help but blurt, regretting it as he did so. 

“Shumaaaai…*cough* am I….*cough* gonna die? *Cough!* I don’t w-want t-to *cough* d-die!” Kokichi became hysterical in seconds, tears already flowing from his eyes. 

“No, shhh, it’s ok. You’re not going to die, you’re just really sick. You won’t die from this. It’s ok…” Shuichi cooed benevolently, trying to stay as calm as possible in a situation like this. 

“Everything’s...spinning *cough!* coughing hurts…*cough* I feel...terrible…*cough* *cough!* *Cough!* it hurts…” Kokichi groaned, burying his head in Shuichi’s chest. 

“I know it’s painful...I know...but as soon as you take your medicine it’ll feel better. Alright? This will make you feel sleepy too, so don’t be alarmed.” Shuichi grabbed the medicine, pouring the liquid to the correct amount on a spoon. “Here, I need you to take this.” He held the spoon up to his lips, but Kokichi turned away. 

“Nuh-uh! *cough*” Kokichi turned away like a stubborn child, why was Shuichi not surprised? “But it’s grape flavored, you love grape!” Shuichi tried again, but got the same result. “Medicine’s…*cough* gross. Like...Kaito's face!” Kokichi snickered. 

_I can’t believe you’re making me do this...well, it’s for your own good._ “Fine, if you won’t eat it you leave me no other choice.” Kokichi was still turned away from him. “Here comes the airplane!” He joked, using the spoon as an airplane. 

Kokichi whipped around, his mouth agape. “I’m...not...*cough* a...baby—Mmph!” While Kokichi was talking, Shuichi used this as an opportunity to slip the spoon into his mouth, allowing him to swallow it. “Bleh! N-no fair!...*cough* You tricked...me!” Kokichi pouted, but he looked somewhat impressed. 

“Yes, but now you’ll feel better.” He put the medicine off to the side, tucking Kokichi in with the blankets. “Let me go get that washcloth, I’ll be right back—” Shuichi was about to leave, but realized his arm was being held hostage. 

“No...don’t *cough* leave again…” Kokichi held onto his arm tighter. “I won’t be gone long, just a few seconds...please let go of my arm…” He tried to pull it away, but Kokichi’s grip didn’t budge. “You need the washcloth to bring the fever down, please—” “You’re all...I…” He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his big sleeve. “All...I need…” Kokichi finished, and with a surprising amount of strength a sick person could possess, pulled Shuichi down next to him. 

“But the washcloth— your fever— you’ll feel better!” “I just…*cough* need...you here...to...to feel...better.” Kokichi began to nod off, exhausted from the day and side effects of the medicine. Shuichi sighed, realizing he couldn’t escape his fate. So, he got under the covers and cocooned themselves in blankets. Finding a comfortable position, he wrapped his arms around Kokichi, petting him softly. Kokichi smiled and rested his head atop Shuichi’s chest. Using him as a pillow. 

“Thank you…” Kokichi murmured. “You’re welcome…” Shuichi replied, starting to doze off as well. The last thing he heard before he faded into dreamland, was, “You make...the best pillow…” That, combined with the soft melody of _Moonlight Sonata_ coming from the other room allowed him to fall into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats! You have just finished this (way too long) sickfic! Thanks for all the wonderful comments/kudos/hits, it really means a lot so thank you so much!! Let me know what you think, see you all next time! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story, let me know what you think! ~Snowy


End file.
